Christmas With My Prince
by ManhattanMadame
Summary: There is nothing wrong with matching sweaters" Hawkes/OC. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, they're not mine. I do not own, nor do I claim to own, anybody from the show. **

**Notes: **

**(1) I'm currently writing the prequel to this story -- how Hawkes and Ale met and I'd love to know if you guys would also be interested in me posting it here too? If not, please enjoy this Hawkes/OC oneshot.  
**

**(2) Ale is going to be short for Alessandra and is pronounced as Ally (as in McBeal).**

**(3) I write more than Christmas stories. Promise!  
**

**Thanks: I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who read, reviewed and/or favourited my last story "Christmas Miracle", especially _snow6835_**, **_Lime Sweet Pea_ and _afrozenheart412_. **

* * *

**Christmas With My Prince**

Sheldon Hawkes was standing at the bottom of the stairs which led to the New York City crime lab buttoning his coat up against the bitter New York winds when he heard someone call his name, he instantly recognised the voice as belonging to Danny Messer.

"Wait up man; aren't you going to come to Sullivan's for a few Holiday drinks?" Danny asked as he reached the foot of the stairs where Sheldon was now wrapping a scarf around his neck and pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Nope, I told you, I promised Ale we could decorate the tree tonight" Sheldon replied with a smile.

"Oh man, you are so whipped" Danny commented, clearly unaware his wife Lindsay Monroe was now standing behind him. Noticing the smirk on Sheldon's face Danny turned around to face his wife, "So yeah, that's what Flack said to me when I told him I was spending tonight with my two gorgeous girls instead of going drinking, can you believe that?"

"Do you want a lump of coal in your stocking tomorrow Danny? You know Santa doesn't like people stretching the truth" Lindsay reprimanded playfully.

"I think I'd rather have you in my stocking" Danny winked.

"Oh can't a guy catch a break these days?" Don Flack sounded exasperated though jovial as he joined the three of them at the foot of the stairs. "Mr and Mrs Claus here have been flirting at my crime scene all day, and you" Flack said with a nod to Sheldon "you're probably going to go home to Ale and bake gingerbread cookies all night whilst wearing matching reindeer sweaters!"

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with matching sweaters" Sheldon replied. "Anyway, bah humbug to you too Scrooge, now if you don't mind I have gingerbread cookies to bake and a Christmas tree to decorate. Have a good Christmas guys" he said as he waved his friends goodbye and hailed a passing taxi.

* * *

Sheldon was greeted with the smell of gingerbread and the sound of singing as he arrived back at the apartment, smiling to himself as he recalled what Flack had said earlier he removed his coat, gloves and scarf.

Walking further into the apartment he could see Ale had already started the decorating and she was currently standing on a ladder with her back to the door stringing a row of reindeer across the mirror in the lounge area. She was singing along to White Christmas on the stereo completely oblivious to his presence. Sometimes he wondered if she had just stepped out of a Disney movie, she seemed to him to be the perfect fairytale Princess.

As Ale took a step down from the ladder to admire her handiwork Sheldon seized the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and lift her down and into a hug.

"You're home!" Ale replied with a huge smile.

"Of course I am, as if I'd miss Christmas with my best girl" he replied with a smile as he set her down on her feet again. She looked up at him still smiling widely and he was once again taken aback by her beauty. She had flawless caramel skin, huge chocolate brown eyes, long golden brown hair and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"I thought maybe you would have gone for a drink after work so I started the decorating" Ale said, biting her lip as though she felt guilty.

"So I can see, it looks beautiful" he replied as he looked around the room, she really had done a marvellous job of putting up the decorations.

"Oh, and if you're hungry there are some gingerbread cookies in the kitchen" Ale said, frowning a little when he let out a small chuckle. "What's funny about my gingerbread cookies?"

"Nothing at all, it's just something Flack said earlier" he said as he kissed the top of her head lightly, "all we need to complete it now is some matching reindeer sweaters" he said lightly.

"Sometimes" Ale said slowly, "I think you work with some very strange people."

"Sometimes I think I do too!" he laughed.

Two hours and three gingerbread cookies later Sheldon and Ale were adding the finishing touches to the Christmas tree.

Ale had just put the star on the top of the tree when she noticed Sheldon placing wrapped boxes underneath the tree.

"Santa told me he couldn't make it tonight, something about reindeer traffic. Anyway, he told me to leave these here for you" he said in response to the questioning look on her face.

"Hey, what are these?" Sheldon asked as he noticed other small wrapped boxes under the tree.

"I guess Santa sent us both the same memo" Ale smiled.

"You shouldn't have, I have everything I want now I have my Princess" he said as he stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"And so do I now that I'm spending Christmas with my Prince" she replied with a kiss.

* * *

**One final note I almost forgot! **

**Happy Holidays! Seriously, the amount of times I typed that and it came out "Merry Holidays" because I'm so used to saying "Merry Christmas" instead. Anyway, have a wonderful Christmas break and a Happy New Year.  
**


End file.
